


Five Places You'll Never See Dominic Toretto

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: 5 Things, Dancing, Gay Bar, Homophobic Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Places You'll Never See Dominic Toretto

For cereta, five places you will never see Dominic Toretto.

1\. Salsa dancing lessons. It isn't that he thinks dancing is for faggots, but you really have to wonder about this one -- all that booty-shaking and the frilly clothes, and you can't just sorta halfway get down with someone when you're trying to remember all those damn steps.

2\. A Princess cruise ship. Maybe you could eat your way through a nice trip down to Mexico or whatever and just crash on the sun deck all day, but fuck if he'd ever set foot on the Love Boat. And if he can't drive there, he doesn't wanna go.

3\. Ordering a triple lo-fat extra whip raspberry capumochachino ANYthing from a Starbucks or Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. And no way is he going to go into one of those places to order an "Americano" and pay 2 bucks extra for the privilege. It's a fucking _cup of coffee_.

4\. A gay bar. Brian asked him why they couldn't just go somewhere they didn't have to be afraid of getting drunk and gropey with each other, at least once, just try it out. But Dom killed that idea, fast. He wasn't interested in other guys, or being around guys who were interested in other guys. It was just Brian, straight down the line, and if they wanted to grope, they sure as shit weren't doing it in public.

5\. Second place at the finish line. Because he is Dominic fucking Toretto.


End file.
